


Another Class in Painting

by Endraking



Series: Teacher Liam, Artist Theo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clean up in the studio, Conniving Tara, First Time, Getting Together, Liam paints Theo, M/M, Oral Sex, Painting a new work of art, School Teacher Liam, Smut, Smut for the gift, Tara is Theo's little sister, Theo paints Liam, Thiam kissing, artist theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: The smut follow-on and part of the date from Another Series of Excuses.Doesn't need to be read in order.





	Another Class in Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> Ah, the Wine Aunt's smut spiral follow on. I hope you enjoy.

Another Class in Painting

 

 

 

Having Liam over for dinner with the family went so much better than he expected.  His parents actually liked Liam, though that might've had more to do with introducing him as Tara's teacher, the one they already knew and liked before later being unmasked for their intent. 

He couldn't resist the blush, and neither could Liam when Tara, her eyes full of wonder, asked to be excused from the table while the adults had after dinner coffee with their dessert.  Tara stepped around the table and stood between them before grabbing their hands, the ones they held under the table, fingers locked, squeezing each other's palms and placed them on top of the table with a sly, "What's this?" 

His parents looked to them, then to their clasped hands, and back to them before his father replied, "I approve.  Boys, would you like to join us for a movie in the living room?" 

Liam answered before the clumsy words could tumble free, "Actually Theo wanted to show me some of his art." 

His mother replied with a smile and a suggestive phrase, "Alright.  We'll only be up as long as the movie and knowing your father and I, we'll be asleep just after the opening." 

She feigned concern as she looked to Jonathan, "I hope we're able to wake up in the morning.  We can sleep through just about anything." 

Even Tara caught the joke as she placed a gentle kiss on Liam and Theo's cheeks before running up to bed with a quick, "Good night!"

They carried their cups of coffee down the wooden steps of the renovated basement, his room and art studio now and he apologized as they negotiated into the cooler room, "Liam.  I'm sorry.  About That." 

Liam chuckled as he flicked on the light and illuminated the farther reaches, "About your parents giving us permission to have sex?" 

Theo almost stumbled down the remaining few steps back managed to catch himself.  As he regained his balance, he realized that Liam's hand was protectively holding his shoulder, "Y-yeah.  about that."

Liam stepped down, to the last step with Theo and held him close as his eyes fell on the walls.  Canvases hung, spaced out along the grey concrete walls and mirrors with different colored clear plastics rounded the corners.  All the space between the paintings and below formed a mural of sorts, a window into Theo's creative mind. 

Each area was different with stronger uses of colors, but his eyes were drawn to the strong reds and oranges that filled the walls close to the singular, plain, black metal framed bed.  The sheen of the deep purple bedspread and sheets pulled his mind to other places as his imagination wandered with thoughts of the bundle of bedding from the head of the unmade bed.

Liam's mouth hung at the use of shapes and colors and the different attempts at styles.  He was so drawn that he missed Theo moving into the studio and setting up a wooden easel. 

Theo called to him playfully, "You can marvel at my work while you model." 

Liam laughed to himself as he stepped past the easel and looked to the fold out grey futon, not far from the easel.  The once white carpet was dotted with different colors, but it gave the fell of artistic creativity come to life, not a ruined piece of fabric.  He looked back, "So you want me to model for you, here?" 

Theo looked past the easel, "Yeah." 

He sat on the futon and took a sip of his coffee before placing it on the floor.  "Do I need to do anything?" 

Theo shook his head as he sipped his coffee and placed the cup on a table near the easel, "No.  Just relax Liam.  I want to capture the real you." 

He followed with a confident grin, "But first, I'm going to the restroom.  I'll be right back." 

Theo walked past him, his fingertips grazing the top of his denim clad thighs before he stepped to a door in the back.  Once inside, Theo stared into the mirror.  He took a few deep breaths before he splashed water on his face.  "Alright, Raeken.  Game time!  I can do this."

He slapped on his best smug confidence and strode across the room to his easel, his voice strong, "I hope you are ready to be my model, Liam." 

He barely caught the nervous giggle as he stepped behind his easel and grabbed his cup of coffee.  He took a long sip and looked at the blank canvas before he leaned over to check Liam's pose.  His mouth dried as the cup tumbled from his fingers as they failed to remember to grab.  His eyes focused on Liam as his mind screamed, "Where did he get those muscles!?!?!" 

Liam was stretched out on the futon, a nervous smile on his cherry blushed face, as he held his head up with one hand and angled his naked body towards Theo, with his top leg cocked at an angle.  The beginning of the forest of thick sandy chest hair at his collarbone guided his eyes down the defined pecks with tiny dusky nipples, rigid from the cold.  It pushed down the crevasses of his chiseled abs and darkened in color as it fed into the trimmed bush at the base of his thick red cock. 

He licked his lips as he looked to the soft cock, resting against his built thighs, outlining the slightly darker rose color of his sack.  He forced himself to finish admiring the legs crafted by the gods for jumping and run and followed the hairs to their ends at his tense gorgeous feet.

Liam didn't move from the position as he asked weakly, "Um, Theo, um is this okay?  This is what you meant when you said to relax and you wanted to capture the real me, right?" 

His head shook several times, more of a jarring motion than a nod as he agreed, "Y-yeah." 

He cleared his throat and continued, ignoring the cracked cup and spilled coffee, "Yes.  This will do.  I can see the real you." 

The red in Liam's face darkened and spread to his ears and crept down his neck.  Theo continued with his false bravado, "Now hold still." 

He leaned back behind the easel and focused on the page, grabbing his charcoal and beginning to make the lines.  He repeated the mantra in his head as he willed the tightness in his pants away, "I've drawn attractive models in the past.  I've drawn attractive models in the past." 

He managed to get the rough outlines of shapes, of the proportions of Liam before he leaned back and stared.

Liam slowly took shallow breaths as Theo stared at him.  He wanted to say something about the shattered cup, but he could only focus on the fierce gaze of those stormy greys.  When Theo leaned back and began to scratch the charcoal against the canvas, he took a deep breath. 

He could feel the heat travel to his extremities as a cold sweat broke out over his body.  He wanted Theo to think he was this unbelievably confident man but here he was, naked, exposed, being eyed, assessed, and drawn by a man that should be the model. 

When Theo leaned over once again and their eyes locked, his body forgot how to breath.  Those eyes looked into him and he felt the heat flush his face and spread down his neck and into his chest.  When Theo licked his lips, the tip of his tongue resting just beyond that plump rich red tissue, he could feel his blood flow shift. 

Something about those greys awakened a desire, more than just flirting, so intense.  His cock twitched against his leg as it began to fill, and Theo's eyes quickly caught the movement.  With a smug grin, Theo addressed it, "Liam, you're changing the dimensions of my picture." 

He sucked in a breath and defended himself, "I'm trying not to.  You're doing this!" 

The pink in Theo's cheeks bloomed as he shook with an internal laugh, "I'm looking at you.  That's all I'm doing." 

"You're doing more than that!" 

Theo shot back, "You're the one that chose to be naked!" 

"You're the one that wanted to see the real me!" 

Theo's eyes focused on his still hardening cock, "I'm seeing you alright."

Theo continued to argue with Liam, the words not mattering, and he couldn't even think of his responses as he watched the reds of Liam's cock shift and darken as it bounced with ever response the beautiful man gave. 

He tightened his grip on the thin piece of black between his fingertips, his eyes locked on the growing thickening member.  He felt his chest tighten as he said something, something witty and sharp enough that he followed it with a laugh, but he was beyond overcome with lust.  When Liam shot back, his voice dense with arousal, the purple tip pushed back the slip of foreskin and he caught the glimmer of clear fluid. 

If anyone were to ask him in the future, interrogate him about when the words died in his throat as he snapped the darkness in his fingertips, he'd blame the weak material, or catching the sound of his father yelling at a movie, not how the sudden dryness of his mouth reversed, and he couldn't control the flood of thirst that desired that tiny bubble of clear goodness.  He shook himself from his reverie and exclaimed, "I-I can't do this!"

Liam's anger faded from the comment though the heat within only pushed to the surface as he inquired, "Wha-what do you mean?  You can't do this?" 

That same infuriating, irritating, endearing, and alluring grin resurfaced as Theo remarked, "My charcoal broke.  I can't finish the piece." 

He threw his legs over and stood, as he emphatically motioned to the stack of supplies, slivers of charcoal being on top, "You literally have anything you could possibly need!  What do you mean you can't finish??" 

Theo eyed him up and down before he looked back to the paints.  Theo mused as he brushed past, his fingers wrapping around his cock and giving it a gentle tug before releasing and stopping next to a stack of folded white drop cloths, "Art is organic, Liam.  I am not going to be able to capture the real you this way.  You aren't black and white.  You are colorful."

Liam took a step back as Theo passed by him carrying a pristine, new cloth.  He watched as Theo opened it and draped it over the futon.  He watched his still clothed date bend and kneel as he lowered the futon.  He couldn't help but stare at Theo's thighs and ass.  He really began to hope that organic art was code word for artist sex. 

Theo turned to him with a devilish grin and reached forward, grabbing the base of his throbbing cock.  He let out a weak cry as his eyes widened and he stared into Theo's blown out greys.  Theo gave a slow tug, firmly gripped and he followed the motion as Theo stepped backwards to the futon.   When he made it to the center, Theo abruptly released and rushed to the small plastic containers of paints.  After grabbing an armful of assorted colors, Theo returned and sat as he opened them. 

A bit confused and frustrated, he asked, "What are you doing?" 

When Theo lunged, and his teeth gently bit into the right cheek, kneading the flesh, he knew he had his answer.

As Theo licked and kissed the spot on his ass, the plastic tubs tumbled from his arm and his eyes shot to the bottle of clear liquid. 

Theo really had thought of things. 

He joined him on the folded-out futon and began to remove the lids to the paints.  As he opened the green he asked, a bit of concern in his voice, "Won't these stain?" 

Theo shook his head with a chuckle, "No.  Don't worry, I won't leave a mark on your body with these." 

He shivered in anticipation, but Theo moved quicker than his reaction as he spilled the orange over his right shoulder.  The cool liquid flowed, and Theo began to massage it against his skin.  He asked sharply with a bit of humor, "What about your brushes?" 

Theo tilted his head from the task and raised an eyebrow as he grinned, "Finger painting.  You wanted to see if I could paint something else." 

He laughed hard as Theo shifted between the colors and coated his body.

Theo coated patches of his back with the cool liquid and he inquired, "What about you?  I should get to paint you." 

Theo shot back, "You can help, Mr. Dunbar.  I haven't asked for your help, yet." 

He almost complained as Theo finish his back, "I should get some paint too." 

Theo sighed and pulled his right hand before covering it with red paint.  "There.  Now save it for the right time." 

He stared at the red paint and stood when Theo told him.  As soon as his butt left the futon, he felt the cool touch of paint against his cheeks.  "What are you doing?" 

Theo's coy tone spoke more than the words, "You'll see." 

When Theo pulled his hands free, he turned around and watched as Theo stripped slowly. 

One article at a time. 

Shoes.  Kicked away. 

Shirt.  floor. 

Pants.  Tossed aside. 

His eyes were glued as the fabric disappear and the smooth tanned muscles were exposed to the light.

He leaned towards Theo and was met.  Their lips touched briefly.  His tongue began to creep out, to deepen the kiss when Theo pulled back with an insidious grin before he sank to his knees. 

His eyes followed Theo's, but he couldn't hold the gaze as those lips spread and he felt the heat of Theo's mouth and the swipe of his tongue across his dripping tip.  He threw his head back and moaned, barely stopping himself from shoving his painted hand into Theo's hair. 

He used his left hand and purposefully pulled his right behind his back.  Theo slowly slurped down his cock until he felt the bump of his nose.  He threaded his fingers into Theo's hair and firmly gripped the thick locks.  The weak moan vibrated around his cock and he felt a pulse of fresh pre slip from him and Theo's eager slurp followed. 

Theo slowly continued bobbing down his entire length before slurping back, teasing his tip with the lightest touch of his tightened lips.  He let his hand follow, perfectly content with the pressure and speeds.  He opened his eyes and glanced down.  He was met with those barely greys, glossed over and lost in lust.  The slightest edge of a smile graced his face as he sped up.

He focused on Theo, fighting back the shivers from pleasure, biting back the moans, as Theo's slurps become more obscene.  He felt the pressure begin to build within as his cock twitched and struck the back of Theo's throat.  Theo didn't miss a beat as the skin around his eyes flushed a couple of tears traveled soundlessly.  He broke the focus as he tried to control his breathing and heard the faint squish of something else. 

He looked past Theo's shoulders and watched as Theo's fingers disappeared and reappeared as they sank past his muscular bubble.  His mouth began to water, and he felt his relief coming just before Theo slurped off his cock with a sinful pop. 

He took a step back, barely dodging the edge of the futon as Theo stood.  Theo closed the distance and seized his lips.  He could taste the warmth and a bit of himself as he deepened it and swiped his tongue into Theo's mouth.

Theo's hand crept up his chest and with a force he didn't expect, he was thrown on to the futon. 

He tilted his neck up, his chin to his chest, and looked to the smile as Theo pulled his fingers free.  He held his breath as Theo slowly moved, throwing his leg over him. 

Theo held the gaze and he couldn't help but smile from the debauched look with rainbow drops flecked in his hair.  Theo leaned his weight on his stomach and stole a kiss while reaching back and grabbing his cock.  The sticky sensation of the paints held them closer and he felt the shift of Theo's hips as he lined up and rested his flared tip against the heat of his hole.  Theo sucked in his bottom lip and slid up and down, guiding his cock between the dense muscles of his cheek, spreading the lube, coating his cock with a mixture of saliva and lube.

The feel of being so close to Theo, his ass wrapped around his cock pulled a filthy moan from Liam's lips.  He began to buck up into the motions and they developed a rhythm. 

Theo's weak cries, muffled through the biting of his lip, tore him apart.  Without thinking, he reached around and slapped Theo's left cheek with his painted right hand.  The texture from the paint and crash of skin pulled a higher pitched whine from Theo.  When he thought he might've been too rough, the devilish smile returned just before Theo guided his cock and sank in the tip. 

His concern faded as his head pushed past the ring of muscle and he began to feel Theo's body slowly pulling him deeper.  His breaths were shallow as he moved his hands to cup Theo's cheeks. He watched the color faded and a cold sweat broke out across Theo's tensed pecs.  While the octave of whines were false before, Theo's cry became genuine as he sucked in a breath and whine, "Fuck.  you're big."  He preened for a moment as he held Theo in place feeling the tightness around his cock.

Theo shuttered as he held him up, slowly helping him.  Inch by inch, not pushing for more.  Theo braced his hands against his chest and grabbed against his paint coated pecs.  He reached his right hand up and shifted the angle as he pulled Theo down and began to drink the sweet moans from his mouth.  He lifted his hips and continued, feeling the muscles contract and pull him deeper until Theo's ass rested against his thighs. 

Theo pulled from the kiss and his shallow weak breaths blew across his lips.  He looked into his eyes and watched the twinges of pain as they began to fade.  "You feel so good Theo." 

Theo rested his face against the side of his neck and kissed just behind his ear.  The faint wisps became more, with teeth glancing against his skin and sucking a mark before Theo bit.  He couldn't stop the reaction as he flinched from the pain and pushed his cock even deeper.  "What was that for?" 

Theo's sultry words took control, "Fuck me Liam."

He pushed back against the futon and pulled Theo tightly to his chest, sliding his cock a few inches before snapping his hips and plunging back.  Theo whined against his neck, such a noise that made his cock jump.  He repeated, somehow striking harder, a pulled another sweet sound.  That became their rhythm.  After a few minutes of slow thrusts, Theo began to push back and meet his thrusts. 

The paint smeared against their chests, their sweat churning with it.  He was fighting back the tension as Theo tightened around him with each thrust.  Their chests slipped against each other as their motions devolved. 

Theo slipped his arms under him and rolled them further onto the futon.  With Theo now under him, he slid his knees up and shifted the angle.  Once he almost completely pulled free, leaving just his tip inside the ring, Theo quickly latched his legs around his waist and pulled him flush, splattering the silky paint between them.

Theo stared up into Liam's face, the sweet school teacher who now looked like the conquering barbarian.  He tried to keep up as he felt his own pressure grow, tightening his legs around Liam's hips trying to tell him what he wanted as his voice only became good for hoarse destroyed moans. 

The pressure built more as his body squeezed around the welcomed fullness and each stroke rubbed his walls and the urgency grew.  He touched Liam's chest as the pounding continued, the slap of skin resounding and sending droplets of paint around them.  He scratched against the mattered hair of his painted chest.  The fingers drew lines of blurring colors that only heightened the blurring of his thoughts as he felt himself begin to fall apart.

He grabbed his cock, and began to stroke it with Liam's rhythm as he tensed his legs.  With each squeeze Liam thrusted harder and faster and he stroked to match.  The tension grew as his extremities began to tingle and he breathlessly moaned, "Fuck, Li, don't stop".  The words pushed Liam harder until his vision collapsed to a pinpoint and the wave crashed.  He body shook and grabbed Liam's cock and as his mind tried to fathom anything but the pressure release and pleasure, he felt Liam's hot seed shoot within him before he collapsed against his chest.

Theo couldn't say how long his mind swam in bliss, with the thick fullness completing him.  His legs released and lazily laced with Liam's.  He came to with Liam kissing his ear lobe and whispering, "Theo.  That.  fuck." 

He replied with his smug arrogance, though the cracks in his voice spoke a different story, "I know.  So, Mr. Dunbar Do I pass the finger painting class?" 

Liam laughed lowly against his throat, "Yeah.  That was some organic art."

They held each other and fell asleep, the only warmth being from each other's embrace.  The chill hit Liam the next morning as he awoke to an empty futon, an old blanket tossed across his body. 

He cracked his lids and looked around, before calling out for Theo.  When he heard no response, he pulled himself from the bed and walked towards the stairs with the blanket wrapped around his waist.  He stepped on a piece of the shattered mug and stumbled on one foot as he struggled to pull it free.  He braced himself against the wall as he flicked the porcelain from his skin. 

That's when he saw it. 

He saw the charcoal drawing.  He was on the futon, with his silly pose but Theo was behind him, a hand reached across his chest, their legs wrapped around each other with Theo kissing the edge of his jawline. 

The bathroom door opened as he stared at the picture and Theo deadpanned, "Don't go upstairs.  They have a uniform policy.  A blanket isn't pants." 

He snickered at the joke as he looked to Theo.  Theo’s spread on the futon was covered in smears and splatters of paint with two red oval circles and in the middle, a large hand print.  Theo's chest and waist were covered in paint but when Theo winked and turned around his smile truly blossomed.  On the center of Theo's left cheek there was a perfectly formed red handprint.  Theo looked over his shoulder, back to him, "I'm glad you showed me how to Finger Paint, Liam."

Years in the future when their friends or family would come visit and see the unique painting along the wall of their living room, they wouldn't think anything more of it than artistic expression.  To Liam and Theo, it became a message, a story told with their passions about how two princes could meet and find each other charming.  With a little help from Tara.


End file.
